


Partner Swap

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: When Weiss and Blake feel the need to explore their fetishes a bit more, they turn to their friends for help. They just need to choose which friends to ask for help from first.





	1. Chapter 1

As Blake sat there in her lover’s lap, head on the heiress’s shoulder and the two facing opposite directions, the faunus sighed softly and closed her book, making sure to keep her finger on her current page. “Hey, Weiss…. Do you ever…. Want something different from our sex life?” A question out of nowhere, but one she thought was definitely needed to be asked, spurred on by her Ninja’s Of Love book. “And don’t get me wrong! I love you with all my heart, Snow Princess! I just…. Sometimes I want to try something different or new and I’m not sure how to bring it up…”   
  
Waiting patiently for her lover to finish her explanation, Weiss continued copying her notes for Ruby with a smile, using her free hand to gently scratch the faunus’s back. “I know what you mean, Kitten. And, sometimes…. I’d like to try, but I have no idea where we could start. I mean, Coco seems like the most obvious choice, being really open about her sex life and interests, but she’s always with Velvet.. But the bunny is far too shy to have sex with anyone other than Coco.” The young heiress let out a soft sigh and set her pen down. “Well, how about we just figure out what we’d like to try before we start thinking about who to go to for it? And we can only go to those we trust, obviously.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right about that. I’m sure neither of us want to bring Jaune or Cardin into our beds just because we want something different.” Letting out a soft giggle, the ravenette pulled her head back to look into her girlfriend’s eyes and place a gentle kiss on her lips. “I’d love to try some really gentle and passionate sex. Just absolute body worship.” The young ravenette blushed a bit as she admitted what she wanted. “I think Ruby, Velvet, and Pyrrha would be my best choices on that. Nora would ba passionate but…. I have a feeling if she got into it, she’d get rough.”

 

The young Schnee chuckled at the thought of her lover with the four girls, laughing a bit harder at the thought of Nora getting into things and getting rough with the faunus. “Probably Ruby and Pyrrha since Velvet would only say yes if Coco agreed.~” Continuing to scratch her love’s back, a smile came to her lips. “I’d love to get brutalized and dominated by someone. Just utterly ruining and rough sex.” A blush came to her cheeks as well, thinking of different ways that her body could be harmed and taken clear advantage of, against her will or otherwise. “Coco, Yang, Cardin, or maybe Ren. He seems like he knows how to make that sort of thing a lot of fun, having been with Nora for so long.” The two looked at each other for a moment and laughed, sharing another kiss as they openly talked about their wants. “So, this is just experiments, not finding another lover. We just want to try new things, right?”   
  
“Of course, Weiss! No other lovers, just sexual partners. Well, unless it just leads to a closed four person relationship, and only if we both agree.” Blake nodded and gently held her girlfriend’s cheeks. “I remember you talking about polygamy when we first met, so I’ve always wanted to leave the option out there for us.”

 

“Alright. Well, let’s narrow down the list of those we don’t want to do something like this with. For your gentleness, we know that Velvet is out of the question and that just leaves Ruby and Pyrrha.” Weiss thought for a moment, resting her head on Blake’s shoulder now, the opposite of how this conversation started. “I think Pyrrha is still too obsessed with Jaune, but we can ask. Otherwise, that just leaves Ruby.” The young heiress let out another sigh and bit her lip. “Of course our team knows about us, but… would they even be okay with trying something like this?”

 

“Only way to find out is to ask. I do know that Yang has wanted to take you to bed before we even got together, so she should be fine with playing rough with you. Coco would probably be up for it if you did something for her in return. Same for Nora if you wanted to try asking her….” The young faunus smiled and ran her hand through her lover’s silver locks. “Cardin is a definite no, and I just don’t see Ren being into sex. Maybe he is, but it’s not shown at all.”

 

“I guess that leaves Yang and Coco for me and Ruby and Pyrrha for you.” Just as Weiss was finishing her sentence, the sister’s of the team walked into the room, smiles on their faces. “Speak of the devils…”   
  
“Something going on, Ice Queen?” Yang asked as she made her way to her bed and out of her clothing. “Did Rubes and I do something wrong?”   
  
“Hey! I passed my test! Why am I in trouble?!” The young leader blurted out, stomping her foot and pouting a bit. “If anything, I should be praised!” Ruby watched all of her teammates roll their eyes at her request to be praised for her hard work. “What?! It’s hard being two years behind and keeping up with everyone!”

 

“Yes, yes, we know. But this isn’t about you, Ruby…. Well, not entirely…” Weiss started, her pale cheeks gaining a bit of a pink tint. “Blake and I want to ask you two something…”   
  
“I think Ruby is a little young for an orgy, you two.” Yang interrupted, a smile on her face as she already knew what the two were talking about but wanting to joke about it. “But, I’ll gladly be in a threesome if that’s what you want!~”

 

“Well, I want to know if Ruby wants to have gentle and passionate sex with me while you have rough and brutal sex with Weiss.” Blake looked the blonde straight in the eyes, showing she was serious about the request. “I know it’s odd, and you aren’t the only two we’ll ask, but-”

 

“I’m in!~” Ruby cheered, dashing to her bed and smiling about the request. “I’ve never had sex, but I’ve always thought it’d be better with a girl than with a guy, so I wanna try it!~”

 

“Well…. While I hate to admit it, I have always wanted to bend Weiss over and give that pale booty the spanking it needs…. So, I guess I’m in too.~” Chuckling to herself, the blonde laid out on her bed with a smile. “So, when are we gonna do this since you already have two willing people?”   
  
“Well…. We expected you both to say no. And… We just want to explore with sex, not form more relationships or any super special bonds or anything. Just trying new things for sex.” The heiress was the one out of the couple to speak up, knowing that Yang would want to do this more than once or that Ruby would grow overly attached to Blake afterward. “So…. After class tomorrow? It’s getting a bit late today and I want to spend all day exploring my limits and whatnot.”

 

“Yeah, that works for me. I’ll get us a hotel too, Weiss. That way, we have all night to keep trying things.”   
  
“That leaves the dorm to us, Blake! I’m so excited!~” Ruby thrashed around in her bed, currently unable to control her emotions at the prospect of sleeping with the beautiful faunus.

 

“Well, I guess we don’t need to ask Coco or Pyrrha anymore.” Blake said with a light-hearted giggle. “Anyway, tomorrow it is.~” The ravenette gave her girlfriend a loving kiss and smiled. “Remember, no matter what I’ll always love you.”   
  
“I love you too, Kitten.”


	2. Ladybug

Ruby walked with a bit of a skip in her step as she held Blake’s hand, heading to their dorm from their date. “That was a lot of fun, Blake! I haven’t been to an amusement park since I was a kid!” The crimsonette held tighter to her date's hand, giggling at the small smile the faunus gave in return. “I wonder what Yang and Weiss are doing for their date.”

 

“Don’t know. They said they’d leave for the night once we got back. So, maybe they are still here.” Sighing a bit at the worry of her lover having too much fun with their teammate, Blake opened the door to their dorm, gasping quietly as she spotted the blonde groping her girlfriend as Weiss at in Yang’s lap, biting her lip and trying to quiet her moans. “...But I was told they’d be going to dinner….” The irritation at the sight of her girlfriend being toyed with clear on her voice as she got the girls’ attention.

 

“Oh, hey girls!~” Yang cheered, continuing to knead the Schnee’s breast in her hand and nip at her neck. “I always knew Weiss would be putty in my hands, but to think it’d be as easy as it was? Ha!” The young brawler smiled and moved the heiress from her lap, standing up to approach her young sister, she left Weiss on the bed. “How’d the date go between you two? Go anywhere fun?”   
  
“Blake took me to the amusement park!~” Ruby cheered, standing on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on the kitten’s cheek. “Though, it seems like she’s the only one unamused right now…” The young leader quietly pouted as she was seriously hoping to make the night simply amazing for the faunus. She was gonna need to do a lot of work to mend what her older sister had done.

 

“Oh, you mean because of Weiss?” The brawler chuckled and snapped her fingers, chuckling more as she heard Weiss get off the bed and rush over to Blake, kissing the ravenette deeply before going to Yang’s side. “Let’s just say that while you two were away, I’ve laid down some ground rules for our date. She seemed very eager to listen to them.” Gently holding the Ice Queen’s chin, the blonde pulled her into a kiss, relishing in the pleasured and shocked gasp to leave the Schnee before pulling away and pointing out the door. “All she needed was someone to properly dominate her body and she became easy as could be. No wonder you didn’t want Cardin.~”

 

Growling quietly as she watched the girl she set her girlfriend up with leave while groping her lover’s ass, Blake couldn’t help but show her anger once the door slammed shut. “Little blonde bitch!” Taking a deep breath and quickly undressing, the faunus sat on one of the lower bunk beds with a heavy sigh, closing her eyes tightly as she stayed in just her matching black bra and panties and dark gray thigh high socks. So angry with what she witnessed, the ravenette failed to feel her leader’s lips pressing against her feet and trailing along her legs. Maybe it was because of how thick her socks were, because the moment Ruby’s lips pressed against the faunus’s thighs, kitten couldn’t contain the gasp of pleasure that left her. Looking down, she could see the attention the crimsonette was paying to her body, the love in every kiss she placed and the gentle touch every time her hand caressed her body in one spot or another. “Go ahead and take my socks off, Ruby.~ Kiss my legs again.”

 

The leader of the team nodded and slowly slid the soft fabric off her date’s slender legs, quietly cooing at the sight as she noticed Blake starting to undress herself. “No wonder Weiss fell in love with you. A perfect body… like… yours…” Every word the crimsonette spoke was punctuated with a special kiss, each finding the perfect place to cause the young faunus to gasp and purr in excitement. Gently holding the kitten’s calf in her hands, a smile came to Ruby’s lips as she planted a few more kisses on Blake’s thighs. “But tonight is only about us. Not Yang, not Weiss... Us~” As the silver-eye girl poke, she licked her way along her date’s thighs, taking a slow and long lick along the ravenette’s slit just as the last word rolled off her tongue, punctuating the point that Blake was hers for the night.

 

“Of course. Just us.~” The young kitten smiled in bliss as she felt her friend starting to eat her out, a sense of passion and eagerness that she had never gotten from Weiss when the heiress would do this for her. Leaning back on the bed, the faunus bit her lip as Ruby’s tongue hit a sensitive spot she didn’t even really know she had. “Oh, fuck!~ Right there, Ruby!~” The ravenette effortlessly tangled her hands into those sunset-like locks as her date ignored her request and simply explored her hole, hitting every imaginable spot she could, bringing every ounce of pleasure she could manage to give Blake.

 

Ruby knew with the passion and purpose she always had when it came to cunnilingus was something that was causing the young faunus to write and whine under her in joy. A smile came to her face as she could feel the blood rushing to her cock, causing her tongue to start hitting certain spots to speed up the process of Blake’s orgasm. The young leader knew how good of a job she was doing when every time she hit a certain spot inside of the faunus, the kitten would grip her head just a bit tighter for a second and buck her hips. It wouldn’t be long until she brought Blake her first orgasm.

 

The ravenette didn’t care if it was good or bad that her orgasm was approaching this quickly, bound to crash over her any moment, all without Ruby having to touch her g-spot like a certain other girl tried to do every time. As she bucked her hips every few seconds to the crimsonette’s perfect tongue, hoping to draw more pleasure out of it with each time one of her sensitive spots was hit, the kitten couldn’t control herself anymore as he orgasm came crashing down on her, seemingly out of nowhere. Screaming as she came harder than she ever had before, the faunus pulled her date harder against her hips, bucking them one more time as her juices came squirting straight into her leader’s mouth.

 

It didn’t surprise either of them in the room when the crimsonette drank down every drop of her friend’s juices without hesitation. In fact, it only served to turn the faunus on even more, throwing her into a pseudo-heat that neither of them had predicted would happen. When she was finally allowed to pull away from Blake’s hips and sit on the bed beside her, all she could do was lick her lips and hope for more of that sweetly addicting taste that she had come to love in just the few minutes she spent eating the kitten out. “You know, I didn’t know you were a squirter, Blake.~” However, when she didn’t get a response, the crimsonette simply looked to where she assumed the ravenette had been sitting, only to gasp as the girl was already between her legs and pulling her dark red panties down and exposing her cock to the cold air of the dorm. “Oh? Someone just wants to return the favor?~”

 

Nodding her head, the faunus immediately started licking along the underside of her leader’s cock, smiling and purring at the tangy but delectable taste it carried with it. Of course, her senses picked up the musk that it carried, however faint the smell was, but she was doing her best to ignore it and not go into a full-blown heat and wind up pregnant. Luckily, the moment she wrapped her lips around the head of the thick cock, she was treated with Ruby massaging her ears, causing her to naturally purr around the member. This was the first time that bliss and pleasure had been brought to her by somewhere other than her breasts and cunt, and Blake was happy to return the favor as much as she could, gliding her head down to the base of the crimsonette’s cock and taking it into her throat.

 

“Ooooh… That’s the way, Blake!~” The young leader moaned and threw her head back, moving one of her hands from the kitten’s faunus ears to her head and holding her down at her base for a moment. That was all it took to feel her throat start spasming around her member since the girl was running out of breath very quickly with the constant purring. Pulling her back up to the tip of her cock and letting go of her head, Ruby bit her lip in awe as she felt that rough feline tongue gliding along the underside of her cock once again. She wouldn’t cum just from this, but she was more than willing to let the kitten try as much as she wanted.

 

At least, that was the idea until Blake pulled herself completely off of Ruby’s cock on her own and laid on the bed, making sure she was on her back and in her portion of the mating press position. “Please, Ruby… Come on… We’re not here to just give oral and go to sleep, are we?”   
  
“Of course not, Blake.~” The silver-eyed girl smiled and quickly threw off her dress, leaving her naked as she crawled along the bed and planted a passionate kiss onto the faunus’s lips. The first the two had shared all night, and the leader was more than thrilled when her date returned the affection just as passionately. Pulling her lips away and taking a deep breath, Ruby lifted up the kitten’s legs until they were in an actual mating press, sliding her cock into Blake and causing her to mewl and writhe under her in pure ecstasy. “Didn’t see you as the super affectionate type, Kitty.~” Of course, the younger girl had to tease her just a bit as she started rolling her hips, forcing her cock to bottom out inside of the faunus with each slow and steady push.

 

Of course, every time she was filled with her leader’s cock, Blake couldn’t help but either let out a soft whine or moan, finding the experience far better than she ever thought possible. Especially as Ruby started rolling her hips even faster, hitting every sweet spot inside of the faunus that she could manage, causing the kitten’s pussy to spasm around her cock with a greedy sense of need. It didn’t help that the ravenette could feel her leader’s dick throbbing inside of her, ready to explode. As she went to open her mouth, wanting to beg to be creampied, her lips were instead captured by the crimsonette’s lips in a final passionate kiss. A loud whine left her as she felt Ruby’s cock release all of its spunk inside of her, filling her needy womb completely and overwhelming the young faunus’s senses. The feeling of being filled causing a second orgasm to wash over her, not as powerful as the first however, but enough to leave her writhing under Ruby’s body as they stayed in that position as she felt the girl’s soft lips leave her own. Forcing her arms to wrap around her friend’s neck, she quickly pulled her into another kiss, smiling and gently biting her lip. “One… One more time before bed?”

 

“What position would you like next, Kitty?~” Ruby simply smiled as she watched her friend’s face light up with pure joy and excitement at the prospect of being fucked again and exploring even more. “Or maybe we should wake up early for round three before they get back.~”

 

“Both.~”


	3. Freezerburn

As Yang and Weiss stepped into their hotel room for the night, the first thing the blonde decided to do was attach a collar to the young heiress’s neck, smiling as she listened to her teammate gasp in surprise. “There we go! I would’ve put it on you while we were out at dinner, but I don’t think the Schnee Princess would’ve enjoyed being seen with a collar on in public.~” The brawler let out a soft chuckle before closing the door behind them and locking it, eyes glued on her lover for the night in the next instant. “Undress. That’s an order.” She watched the blush rise to the Schnee’s cheeks as she gave her demand in an authoritative tone.

 

Gulping down her pride and remembering tonight was about exploring her more masochistic side, Weiss was quick to listen to the girl in front of her, especially as she remembered the teasing she had to endure back in their dorm room before Blake and Ruby got there. Running her hands along her curves until she reached the hem of her dress, the silver-haired girl quickly dropped the clothing from her body, letting it pool on the floor around her feet while she stood in nothing but her heels and already soaked icy blue panties. “Of… Of course, Mistress… As you wish…”   
  
“Mistress? Oh, right. I gave you that rule back at the dorms.” Yang’s smile faded as she noticed her pet for the night was still in her underwear. “Lose the panties. When I said to undress, I meant fully.” Even if she loved seeing her teammate standing in nothing but her underwear, the blonde had given an order and expected it to be followed, not adding to the plans she had for the girl’s clothing later in the night. “Once things really get started, I will permit you to put them back on.~” Taking her time to walk to the bed, the brawler quickly undressed herself as well, biting her lip as her cock sprung free and she felt the cool tingle of the A/C against her length. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Yang opened her legs for her date to see the thick member that twitched with her heartbeat. “You’re going to suck this down, Ice Queen. Before you’re done, you’re going to be able to deepthroat it and love the feeling of having a cock in your throat. Whether it be mine or someone else’s.”

 

Weiss jumped just a bit as she heard and watched the blonde snap her fingers to get the Schnee moving. Yang was…. Something else. Something she hadn’t expected when it came to being the dominant one in bed, and she was more than happy to do as told, but far more nervous about screwing something up. As she got onto her knees and crawled between her friend’s legs, the heiress was quick to lick along the shaft, sloppily coating it in her saliva before taking the tip into her mouth. She sat there for a moment, letting her tongue get used to the musky taste of the girl’s cock on her tongue. It was a much different taste than Blake’s pussy, maybe even better, she didn’t know as the thought was quickly yanked from her mind as she was yanked off her date’s cock. “Did… Did I do bad, Mistress…?” The words left her lips faster than she could stop herself from thinking them, fear ever present on her face as she looked Yang in the eyes.

 

The blonde sighed soft and gently caressed her lover’s cheek. “No, Weiss… I just don’t want you scared of this. I’ll reward you along the way the better you do and if you make me want it, I’ll even fill your cunt at the end with even more cum than you thought could fit. So, do me a favor?” She smiled as the other girl nodded against her hands. “Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Remember that we are here to have fun and explore. Even if things don’t go perfect, there is no need to worry about doing bad or being punished or anything like that!” Her smile grew as she watched her friend do as requested, giggling as she could see the fear drain from her features. “Atta girl!~ Now, how about a kiss before you get back to work?”

 

Weiss was more than happy to stand up between her friend’s legs and plant a gentle kiss on her lips, smiling into the show of trust and affection while slowly dragging her nails down the blonde’s torso. She didn’t care how long the kiss lasted, more than happy with the current situation as she grabbed Yang’s shaft and started to gently stroke the cock in her grip. It felt so warm and she could feel the other girl’s racing pulse before pulling her lips away from the kiss. “Okay, Mistress, I’m better now. Thank you.~” Placing another quick peck on her date’s cheek, Weiss sunk back down to the floor, eagerly and happily starting to bob her head along the girl’s length. She loved the taste of Yang’s member on her tongue, loving the scent it carried with it and the way she could make her Mistress moan and writhe by just using her mouth.

 

Yang, on the other hand, was more than happy with her pet’s improved performance, running a hand through the heiress’s hair before gripping the back of her head and inching her down her rigid member. Listening to the anxious gasp leave Weiss, the blonde was pleased with the way she relaxed her throat as she made her way to the base. Once there, the dominant girl kept her lover at the base of her cock, smiling and moaning at the way she knew she had cut off the Schnee’s airwaves and could feel her throat spasming because of it. “You’re here to learn, Weiss…” Was all that left her mouth before she let the girl go, letting her force her way back up just enough to breathe through her nose again. “Deep breath.”

 

The Schnee smiled and moaned at the way she was being dominated and taught at the same time, learning she loved the feeling of a cock buried in her throat as she had a hand on the back of her head to keep her in place. Once at the bottom, she did her best to swallow and tighten her throat around the thick shaft, instinct taking over and causing her to drag her tongue along what she thought was the most sensitive parts Yang had on her length. Listening and relishing in the pleasured sounds that left the blonde told her she was on the right track, especially once she felt her Mistress pull her hand away and give her free reign to practice. The heiress started slow as she bobbed her head along the member, happily keeping it in her throat before pulling up to breath again, sucking and having her tongue hit all the right places as she did so.

 

It had gotten to the point where the blonde knew she was going to cum soon, propping herself on the bed with her elbow just to keep herself from falling back due to the pleasure. However, it didn’t take more than a few more moments before her orgasm came tearing through her, causing her to grab hold of Weiss’s head and force the girl to her base once again. Groaning as she sent rope after thick hot rope of cum directly into her pet’s throat and stomach, Yang couldn’t help but smile and roll her hips, pleased and proud of Weiss for being able to make her cum so quickly and so little practice. “Drink it all, Weiss! You’re a fast learning and here’s your treat for it!~” She could feel the heiress swallowing down every drop that she could before pulling off and letting a small amount splash against her face.

 

The heiress couldn't stop herself from letting out a quiet moan as she felt the rope of cum splash against her face. Though, in the next moment, she felt her Mistress tug on her collar and leash, pulling her onto Yang’s body in an instant before feeling that massive cock she was just sucking down fill her needy cunt in one push. It was slow, teasing, making the young Schnee ache for more with every inch that slowly filled her. Weiss held onto her friend’s shoulder until she felt the blonde’s hips meet her own, causing her to let out a tired and happy breath as she looked into those lilac eyes she was growing to adore more and more.

 

Yang, however, wanted to enjoy the moment more as she took hold of Weiss’s hips and started moving the Schnee on her own. Up and down she forced her pet as she laid on her back, smiling up at the contorted face of pleasure that hovered mere inches from her own. The blonde was quick to lean up and capture her friend’s lips in a heated kiss, pushing her tongue past the other’s lips and playfully wrestling for dominance of the kiss, happy to feel the girl’s inner walls spasming and quivering around her sensitive cock. “Might… Might not be that long until I cum again… Never would’ve thought the Ice Queen could make me so hot.~”

 

Weiss let out a quiet giggle as she listened to her dom’s joke, actually finding it humorous for once as she bounced on her own free will now in Yang’s lap. Every time she hit the base of the girlcock that plunged inside of her, she was happy to let out another moan into the blonde’s ear. It had been her first time having a real cock inside of her, but she couldn’t have been happier or more pleased with the experience, loving every second of being filled with a warm cock that she knew would flood her womb. She smiled and caressed her Mistress’s cheek as she felt the brawler starting to thrust into her with an incredible speed but managing to not hurt her in the process.

 

Yang was quick to bite down on Weiss’s cheek as she flipped the two over, sinking her teeth into the girl’s neck and causing her to let out a near shriek of bliss as her cunt clamped down around the blonde’s cock even harder than before. “Never knew you liked being bit.~” Swirling her tongue around the clear hickey and teeth marks she left in her wake, the brawler continued pounding her cock into her friend’s cunt, groaning as she was nearing her orgasm faster than she expected or even wanted. She quickly sank her teeth into her pet’s neck again, smiling at the scream of lust and bliss that left Weiss in the process.

 

As she felt her orgasm approaching rapidly and intensely, Weiss simply smiled and wrapped her arms and legs around her lover, screaming and moaning into the night as she was stretched around this perfect cock that stuffed her body full and she knew would leave her feeling empty once they were finished. However, just as she thought she couldn’t take anymore of the pleasure, she felt Yang hilt herself into the Schnee’s pussy once again, letting out a deep groan. She didn’t realize why at first, taking a second before feeling the scolding hot cum flood into her womb and fill her more than she thought Yang was capable of, admittedly loving the feeling either way. But once the blonde had hit a certain point where the heiress knew her womb couldn’t take anymore but she kept cumming anyway, Weiss was quick to clamp her legs down tightly against Yang’s waist, her orgasm crashing through her and causing her to subconsciously use her inner walls to milk the blonde of every drop of cum she could manage.

 

Once the two were finished, laying in the bed together as they still were experiencing their sexual high, they simply shared a passionate kiss before looking into each other’s eyes. Weiss closing hers and resting as she wanted to enjoy the moment. “I love you….” The words slipped off her tongue so unexpectedly that both girls gasped in response. “Wait! No! I didn’t mean it like-” She was quickly interrupted by Yang capturing her lips in a kiss again.

 

“Shush. I know you didn’t mean it like you love Blake.” Letting out a soft chuckle, the blonde slapped her pet’s ass and smiled. “We’ll go for round two in a bit. You’re too warm to let go of right now.~”


End file.
